Better than her
by Koganfan345
Summary: This story is about how Camille cant stop making Logan break up with her.But when Kendall comes to comfort Logan, will it be just comforting or will it be an opportunity? First one-shot!


**HERE'S THE ONE-SHOT THAT I PROMISED!**

**FIRST ONE SO YEAH!**

**ENJOY!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

It was a good day at the Palm woods. The guys and I were relaxing around the famous palm woods pool when I got slapped.

"OWW!" I said

"Logan, I need to talk to you." Camille said

"Camille, you could have just-"I got interrupted when Camille grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lobby.

"Ok, so what's up?" I asked

"Ok, um…. Earlier this morning Steve, you know Steve."

"I heard of him." I said rolling my eyes

"Well he came over to my apartment to help me with my lines for a new audition and there was a kiss scene-"

"A kiss scene?" I echoed

"Yeah, it was only one kiss, until he kissed me again and I kissed back." She said looking everywhere but me.

"I can't believe this." I said giving up on the conversation and walking back to my friends at the pool.

"Look Logan it was a mistake!" She said as I stopped walking by Kendall and turned to her.

"I only have one question." That's when Kendall started to pay attention

"Ok?" she asked more then said

"Why'd you kiss back?" I asked gaining eyes from my three best friends.

"Um…"

"Do you like him?"

"I… Um…"

"If you can't answer me then I just got my answer." I said walking into the lobby to the apartment.

**KENDALL'S POV**

Ok, that was weird.

"Camille, what happened?" I asked

"And why is Logan so mad his face is a tomato?" Carlos asked

"A mistake." Was the last thing she said before going to the lobby.

"What do you guys think happened?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!" I said getting up from the lounge chair to go to the elevator to the apartment.

"Logan seemed really upset. If anything I think Logan and Camille had a fight." James said we loaded the elevator.

"No." Carlos said sarcastically

"I mean, yeah they had lots of fights before, but this one seems more…."

"Ugly?" Carlos interrupted

"Big?" This time I interrupted.

"Yeah, both." James said as we exited the elevator.

"Well, before we go into conclusion, let's just see what Logan has to say." I said unlocking the apartment 2J door.

"LOGAN!"

"We just want to talk to you!"

"Kendall, Logan opens up to you more. Go talk to him." James said

"Ok" I said making my way to Logan and I's shared room.

As I made my way to our room, I knocked first to make sure he was in there.

"Go away." Logan said.

"Look, Logan, can I please come in?"I asked still knocking on the door.

"Fine, come in." He said

'_Wow that was easy'. _I thought

I walked into the room and I didn't expect to see Logan so calm and writing something in that notebook he won't show me or the guys or anyone really.

"Hey, um.. What happened back at the pool?" I asked scared that he might snap at the question.

He told me everything that happened. I guess the guys were right, he does open up to me more, and I can't believe Camille would do this. Logan just got cheated on by the second time by her. Yeah that's right I knew what happened with James and Camille and that kiss and I was there to comfort Logan. I may be younger than him but I'm still big hearted and I hate to see my brother cry.

"I'm so sorry dude." I said

"It's ok, but I'm never doing this again." He said closing the notebook I still don't know about.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore, Kendall! She cheated on me with James and now this Steve guy, and I can't take it anymore." He said with tears streaming down his face.

When I noticed the tears I closed the door and ran over to Logan to give him my wonderful hug.

"I can't take it anymore Kendall." He cried in my chest.

"I know, but Logan you have to admit, you expected this to happen again." I said

"I know that's why the first time it happened I started to write this song in my notebook." He said pulling out the mystery notebook.

"Wait! That's what's inside that notebook?" I asked which he responded with a nod.

"Then why wouldn't you want us to see it?"

"I don't know I feel that I have something that's mine, and I didn't want anyone to see."

"Oh…. What's the name and are you almost finished?" I asked

"Intermission and yeah close to."

"Well, I can't wait to hear it."

"Me neither." He said with a slight smile.

After a moment of silence I said " I don't like seeing you sad, Logan"

"I don't like being sad."

"Well, how about I take you to do the park to get your mind off things?" I asked

"I would like that. Just let me get dressed I'll see you downstairs." And with that he got up and went to the bathroom.

I got up and went downstairs to see if Carlos and James are there. Which they are and playing video games.

"Guys, me and Logan-"

"Logan and I." Logan interrupted while coming down the swirly slide.

"Guys, Logan and I are going to the park want to come?"

"No..No thank you." They said not taking their eyes off the TV.

"Ok, I guess it's just you and me." I said putting an arm around Logan shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Logan blush but I must be see things.

Ok, so here's the deal… I like Logan. There I said it I like my best friend and I'm gay. But what can I do, he still likes Camille.

I'm not even dating Jo anymore since she went to New Zealand. Jo was more of a cover up and I feel bad for using her but she moved so oh well.

"After we go to the park, you want to go get some lunch which I know you didn't have?" I asked Logan after we left the apartment.

"Yeah sure, I'm a little hungry." He responded

"Come on cheer up. I'll race you to the swings!" I said running off to the swings.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Come on cheer up. I'll race you to the swings!" Kendall said running to the swings.

"Oh you're on!" I said running to catch up to him.

So here is the thing I'm not really sad that Camille cheated on me twice or once or whatever. I'm… gay. But I never told anyone not James, not Carlos, not even Kendall and I tell him everything. But that's the thing, the reason why I didn't tell him is because…. I like Kendall. But he's straight he won't like me like that he will just laugh and I don't want that.

I'm really fast when it comes to speed, just like on the hockey team.

"Ha, I win!" I said getting on a swing with a big grin on my face.

"Oh…My.. God… I forgot you.. Were so… Fast! Woo." Kendall said trying to catch his breath which I thought the scarlet on his cheeks were so adorable.

"Well not to brag but yup! Now push me on the swing!" I said dragging him to my swing.

"Ok, ok!" He said pushing me.

I never had this much fun in forever and I all a can do is thank Kendall for his sweetness!

"Thanks again Kendall for this amazing day and for me to forget everything that happened." I told Kendall while we sat at a booth in Toni's pizza place across from the park.

"It's no problem Logie." He said as the nickname he gave me made me blush.

"What is it with you blushing a lot? But it's cute though."

Did he just call my blushing CUTE? This just made my face even redder.

"Thanks." I said shyly as we paid for our pizza and left to see the skies almost dark.

"Um…Logan I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure what you might say and it is really hard to say to you since you just broke up with Camille and-"

"Kendall! Stop rambling. Just tell me." I said to him while we both stop walking a head to a bench so we could talk.

"Ok. Um… look the thing is that…. I like you. Like like you. But I know that you just broke up with Camille and your straight but I couldn't hide it anymore and I know that you might not feel the same-"He rambled before I interrupted him with a kiss.

The kiss didn't last long but it was enough for us.

"That… was… amazing." I said trying to regain my breath.

"It was." He said leaning in for another kiss that I'm happy to give.

"We should get back to the apartment before mamma knight start to worry."

"Yeah and thanks."

"For what?" I ask truly confused.

"For the kiss." Was all he said before he gave me his hand and interlock our fingers and walk back to the apartment.

"You're welcome." I said

We got back to the apartment to see that James and Carlos are still playing video games.

"You guys are still playing video games?" I asked

"Yeah, where have you guys been and why are you holding hands?" James asked

When he said that we quickly pulled our hands way and started to blush.

"Umm… we went to the park like I told you guys earlier." Kendall said

"Oh well then why were you holding hands?" Carlos asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said going to sit on the neon orange couch beside Carlos.

"Ok, well goodnight guys I need my beauty sleep." James said going to his room that he shared with Carlos.

"Well, I'm heading out to. Goodnight guys." Carlos said going to his room.

"Well, we should get to bed too." I said

"Yeah" He said as we both went to our shared room and changed in our pj's.

"You know, you never told me if you liked me back or not." Kendall said

"So I'm guessing the kiss didn't settle it? But to answer your question yes I do like you more than a friend." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"At least you forgot about Camille."

"Yeah but I got a boyfriend out of it and you are way better than her." I said giving Kendall a passionate kiss on the lips.

This day went from bad to amazing!

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT OTHER ONE-SHOTS YOU WANT AND I WILL DO THEM.**

**REVIEW= SWEET AND SKITTLES!**


End file.
